warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Whitestorm
Whitestorm is a large, thick-furred, broad-shouldered, long-bodied, muscular white tomRevealed in the allegiances of Into the Wild with yellow eyesRevealed in Into the Wild, page 29 and a scar behind his ear.Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 404 History In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy :He is first seen as Whitekit, the one and only son of Snowfur and Thistleclaw. He becomes very good friends with Leopardfoot's son, Tigerkit when he is born, although some cats think Tigerkit is a bad influence on him. After Whitekit opens his eyes, Tigerkit takes him out of the nursery with Bluefur supervising. When Whitekit is sleeping, Bluefur convinces Snowfur to go out of the nursery. She is worried and reluctant, but then leaves. :When Snowfur is killed by a monster, Bluefur has to break his heart to explain to him why Snowfur didn't come back with her. At first, he is confused and thinks Snowfur doesn't like him anymore or that she is playing hide-and-seek, but after she explains that she's dead, he grieves much for his mother. Robinwing says she will take care of him, but he refuses, and runs to Snowfur's body, not understanding why she's dead, saying he will live outside with her from then on. :Bluefur is seen to be avoiding Whitekit after Snowfur's death. Bluefur shrugs it off, as Robinwing is taking care of him. Though, she has a dream of him drowning along with Snowfur. In the dream, Whitekit's mother calls out his name, and Bluefur sees him farther down along the gorge. She wakes up suddenly, and comes into the nursery to see him. He is very happy to see her and plays with her, though Thistleclaw is annoyed by this. :After Tigerpaw's apprentice ceremony, he tells Bluefur that he wants her to be his mentor. When it is about time for his apprentice ceremony, Sunstar goes up to Bluefur and states that she will have a mentor soon herself. This kits Bluefur excited, but Sunstar then says that she cannot mentor him because he's her kin and she would be too soft with him, but he promises to make sure he has a good mentor. Patchpelt ends up getting chosen to mentor Whitepaw. :It is not shown, but later, he becomes a warrior with the name of Whitestorm, and it is mentioned he has a scar behind his ear from a training bout when Thistleclaw encouraged Tigerpaw to attack viciously. :At the very end of the book, Bluestar and Whitestorm are taking a walk through the forest. Bluestar again thinks of how wise he is. Whitestorm is with Bluestar when she sees a young kittypet, later revealed to be Firestar, sitting on the fence post. She tells him to ask Graypaw to keep an eye on him. :Later in the manga adventure in the back of the book, Whitestorm along with Lionheart is hiding in the bushes, and later shows Rusty around the camp with Lionheart . Firestar's Quest :Whitestorm is only mentioned in this book. When Firestar first sees Cloudstar, he thinks that he is Whitestorm, and that he had come from StarClan to see him. Also, Whitestorm's mate, Willowpelt, is killed saving their son Sootpaw from a badger. SkyClan's Destiny'' :Whitestorm appears in one of Leafstar's dreams along with Spottedleaf, Bluestar, Snowfur, Skywatcher, and Cloudstar. Spottedleaf tells Leafstar that Whitestorm is Snowfur's son, and was the former deputy of ThunderClan. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :In this book, he accompanies Lionheart to bring Rusty to ThunderClan's camp. He also shows the most understanding of Bluestar's decision to offer Rusty a home in ThunderClan. He is later seen as mentor to Sandpaw. Whitestorm rebukes the older apprentice once for making fun of Firepaw, saying that it isn't how his apprentice should act. He is seen by Firepaw at his first Gathering with Lionheart padding over to talk with a couple RiverClan warriors. Whitestorm is seen later on in the book, sharing tongues with Tigerclaw. He also appears at a different time in the ThunderClan patrol that searched for Yellowfang, whom was accused of stealing a ThunderClan queen's kits and killing Spottedleaf. They eventually fight Brokenstar's warriors and retrieve the kits. They bring the kits back, and Whitestorm tells Bluestar that Firepaw and Graypaw fought like warriors. Later on, she follows up on this statement by making them warriors. Fire and Ice :After a Gathering, Sandpaw asks Whitestorm why they would want WindClan territory. He replies saying that ShadowClan wasn't as weak as they thought they would be, and that Nightpelt has more ambition than any cat expected. When Bluestar tells Fireheart and Graystripe to journey and bring WindClan back, Whitestorm tells them may they have StarClan's protection. He was seen again waiting near the entrance of the camp with Longtail, preparing for a patrol, and calling Sandpaw over to join. Whitestorm was with Tigerclaw when he told Fireheart that Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw should be assessed. He tells Fireheart that Cinderpaw is a keen apprentice, and that he's sure she'll bring enough food for the Clan. He approaches Fireheart and Graystripe telling Graystripe to get rest, and for Fireheart to train the apprentices. :When Fireheart says he was getting something from Yellowfang for a bellyache, he tells Fireheart to get it and to go hunt as well, because they can't have lazy warriors hanging around the camp. Fireheart thinks that his fears for Graystripe being with Silverstream are worse than what Whitestorm would say if he didn't put fresh-kill on the pile in time. Whitestorm's apprentice, Sandpaw, and another apprentice, Dustpaw become warriors with the names of Sandstorm and Dustpelt. Whitestorm also participated in the small battle against RiverClan, helped by two WindClan warriors. Forest of Secrets :Whitestorm is given another apprentice, Brightpaw. When Willowpelt anounces that she is having kits, Fireheart notices Whitestorm looking at her proudly, and thinks that they must be his kits. When Thunderclan was trying to get to the Gathering when the river was flooded, Whitestorm tells Bluestar that ThunderClan territory is lower on the other side of the stream, and that the only way they can get across is to go onto ShadowClan territory. Whitestorm fights very hard in the battle against Tigerclaw and his rogues, and is a fine choice for deputy and was a popular choice before Fireheart was chosen. He seems not to be shaken when Fireheart is chosen and listens to his orders. :When Fireheart tells the Clan about what Tigerclaw did, Whitestorm asks Bluestar what they are to do with Tigerclaw. Whitestorm fails to get Bluestar out of her den after Tigerclaw is exiled, and Bluestar tells him to leave. When Fireheart becomes deputy, Whitestorm asks him, "Well, Clan deputy, what would you like me to do now?" He also tells Fireheart to keep an eye on Darkstripe and Longtail since they were friends of Tigerclaw's. Rising Storm :When Darkstripe asks who is leading the sunhigh patrol, Whitestorm tells him that Fireheart would tell them who when he came back from hunting. Fireheart tells Whitestorm that he should've planned the patrols sooner, but Whitestorm tells him that everyone is used to Tigerclaw telling them what to do and when. :Whitestorm tells Fireheart that Brindleface thinks that her kits are ready to become apprentices, and that she wants to tell Bluestar herself, but she hasn't been in the nursery lately. Whitestorm asks Fireheart if Cloudpaw was out hunting for the elders, and he said yes, but didn't know what was taking him so long. When Cloudpaw returns at sunset, Fireheart gets angry at him, but Whitestorm tells Fireheart Cloudpaw will eventually learn. :When Fireheart has to go to Highstones with Bluestar, Longtail comments saying that Fireheart is no Tigerclaw, and Whitestorm defends Fireheart telling Longtail that it's good that he isn't. He is left in charge of the camp during Gatherings and when Bluestar and Fireheart go to Highstones as he is the most senior warrior. He accompanies Fireheart to find Runningwind's body. :He spends most of his time with Bluestar, due to the fact that she is still shaken about |Tigerclaw's treachery. Willowpelt gives birth to his kits, Sorrelkit, Rainkit and Sootkit. A Dangerous Path :At the next Gathering, Fireheart has to take over for Bluestar, and afterwards, Whitestorm tells him that he spoke well. When Longtail asks if ShadowClan are mad for letting Tigerstar lead their Clan, and Whitestorm says that they were not mad at all, he said that Tigerstar must have seemed like a gift from StarClan after they were weak after the sickness. :When Whitestorm returns from the dawn patrol on the ShadowClan border, he tells Fireheart that there was no scent of ShadowClan but there were trampled undergrowth and pigeon feathers near Snakerocks. He also said the whole place reeked like dog, and told Fireheart to make sure his patrols are cautious around there. Then when Fireheart lets Brightpaw and Cloudpaw go hunting together right after they went on the dawn patrol, Whitestorm says he wishes he had their energy. :Whitestorm is very close to Bluestar now that she thinks most of her Clan are traitors, except for himself and Fireheart. Whitestorm is surprised with Fireheart when he finds out that Fireheart went to WindClan against his leader's orders. :Whitestorm is left without an apprentice when Brightpaw is attacked by the dogs. At the end of the book he is told by Fireheart to help Bluestar get to Sunningrocks. The Darkest Hour :He apologizes to Fireheart for not watching Bluestar at Sunningrocks, but he is forgiven. Later, he is appointed deputy by Firestar, who comments that Whitestorm's earnest surprise at getting the position is part of why he was chosen; he never expected the position. :Throughout much of the book, he is the cat in charge of the camp while Firestar is away on his exploits. It is stated by Sandstorm that Fireheart "couldn't have chosen a better deputy". When Sorrelkit, his daughter, is poisoned with deathberries by Darkstripe, the next day he tells Firestar that she is awake. When Darkstripe is driven out, he asks if they are allowed to chase him from the territory if they see him. :When BloodClan comes to the forest, he obeys orders to prepare with his normal calm efficiency, but privately asks Firestar if the cost of fighting BloodClan might be too high. He says he hopes to fight his hardest, since he's at the age where many would have become an elder. It is noted that he was speaking as if he wouldn't return from the battle. Firestar tells him there is no nobler warrior than him in all the forest. He is later cruelly slaughtered in the battle against BloodClan by Bone, the BloodClan warrior second in command. He is killed before Bone is attacked by a swarm of angry apprentices, avenging Whitestorm's death. Just before his spirit drifts up to StarClan, he tells Firestar that he had known that all along that he had wanted to make Graystripe deputy, and that he should do so. :Whitestorm seemed to know all along that he was going to be killed in the battle with BloodClan, but he still followed his leader loyaly and went to fight for his Clan. In the Power of Three Series Eclipse :He is seen as a StarClan warrior talking to Bluestar, Yellowfang, and Spottedleaf about telling the kits what the prophecy meant. When Spottedleaf asks where Bluestar is, he says she was with him a moment ago. Spottedleaf says that they all must hope that they use their powers wisely for ThunderClan, but Whitestorm says that since their powers are so great, that they should not only be used for ThunderClan, but for the other Clans too. When Yellowfang and Bluestar start to argue, Whitestorm says that they all may disagree on some matters, but the good thing is that the kits respect and listen to their warrior ancestors. He also says that no cat is born so wise that they can't learn from their elders, and that they must guide them wherever they can. He also appears briefly to Jaypaw when he visits StarClan's territory. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Whitestorm is first mentioned by Brightheart in "''Brightheart Speaks: The Death of Swiftpaw". Brightheart says that Whitestorm would be angry that they had left without permission, but would be proud when she and Swiftpaw saved the Clan. The next time Whitestorm is mentioned is the Significant Leaders of ThunderClan, as one of Firestar's deputies. :In "Snowfur Speaks: A Sad, Cold Death", Snowfur says that she wishes she could have been there to raise Whitestorm, and see his warrior ceremony, but she watched his ceremony from StarClan. Because of her early death before raising Whitestorm, Snowfur announces that she will raise Mosskit in StarClan. Moonflower agrees after some persusasion from Owlstar, second leader of ThunderClan. ''Cats of the Clans :Rock mentions how Bone killed Whitestorm, but was taken down by a group of apprentices shortly after. Battles of the Clans :Tigerstar mentions him when is giving the reader a tour around The Forest Territories. At Fourtrees, he points out the rock where Whitestorm was killed by Bone, the BloodClan deputy, and how some apprentices avenged his death. In the Ravenpaw's Path Series Shattered Peace :Whitestorm briefly appears in the book to Ravenpaw when the loner falls asleep next to the Moonstone, along with Bluestar and Spottedleaf. He greets him warmly, and assures him that ThunderClan will help him and Barley since the two helped them in the battle against BloodClan. The trio soon leave, and Whitestorm wishes Ravenpaw good luck, alongside Bluestar and Spottedleaf. Trivia *Throughout Bluestar's Prophecy, he was described with blue eyes several times.Bluestar's Prophecy, page 350 *Whitestorm is 1/8 WindClan because his grandfather, Windflight, was half WindClan. *Whitestorm seemed to know all along that in the battle with BloodClan he was going to die, and he still followed his leader out of loyalty into battle, and his own death.Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 452 Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Willowpelt:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 247 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Mother: :Snowfur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 327 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: :Thistleclaw: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Grandmothers: :Moonflower:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 8 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppydawn:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandfathers: :Stormtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 19 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Windflight:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 315 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sons: :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 120 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Daughter: :Sorreltail: Aunts: :Bluestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Rosetail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sweetpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Granddaughters: :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: Grandsons: :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Granddaughter: :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Great-Grandsons: :Molekit: Cousins: :Mistystar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 :Stonefur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mosskit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Reedwhisker:Revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat :Mistystar's three unidentified kits: Status Unknown Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations Category:Senior Warrior Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Deputy Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Spottedleaf's Honest Answer characters Category:Shattered Peace characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Mentors Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Warriors